mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: The Brightest Star
Phyllis #Collect Item #* #Check around Higgins' house #Wait for notice #Prepare to the date #Date |exp = 500 |prev=Dr. Xu's Book |next=Moonlight Primrose }}The Brightest Star is a secondary mission. Overview The player must have completed and be a minimum of Friends (4.5 ) with Xu. There is a time limit of 7 days to complete the mission. However, despite the mission having 7 days to complete in the log, . Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 3 Worktable * Stone Furnace * Cooking Set Conduct of the mission After becoming Friends with Dr. Xu (with at least 450 relationship points), Xu and Phyllis are having a conversation in the clinic. *''I just got here.'' *''What were you talking about?'' Ask Phyllis Speaking to Phyllis again: *''I'll make you one!'' *''What to do?'' }} Either option will begin The Brightest Star. Collect Item The following materials are needed to complete this mission: * Upon presenting Spaghetti with Hot Sauce to Phyllis: Check around Higgins' house Approaching Higgins' house will start a scene where Dr. Xu is talking to Higgins: of...}} Dr. Xu departs and Higgins addresses the builder: on us?!}} -15}} This begins a duel with Higgins. Wining the duel: Losing the duel: Wait for notice The following morning, Dr. Xu will be waiting outside the builder's house: *''I feel great.'' *''What's up?'' Choosing either option: *''Sure, sounds easy.'' *''I'll pass. There are too many things on my plate right now.'' ::This ends dialog, but talking to Dr. Xu again will prompt the following question: :::The same dialog choices are presented again, with the same results. Prepare for the date Optionally, the builder can build the one of the following materials for additional rewards: * * * * * Date Approaching the north-western end of Amber Island on the following day, after 19:00: The following line only appears if the player is single: The mission continues here regardless of relationship status. :If the builder does not have fireworks on them: :If the builder has fireworks on them: *''I just wanted to set off some fireworks tonight.'' *''I know you made the fireworks for me.'' }} }} }} This will start the fireworks mini-game. Upon detonation of the fireworks: :If 50x fireworks are set off: :If 5x fireworks of each of his requested colors are used: :If the fireworks show contains both of the requested colors: :If the fireworks show does not contain both of the requested colors: :If the player is already in a relationship, the quest ends successfully at this point. :If the player is single, the following occurs: *''Yes I will!'' *''No, I'm sorry.'' :The relationship status with Dr. Xu changes to Boyfriend. ::If the player chose "I just wanted to set off some fireworks tonight." option: ::: ::If the player chose "I know you made the fireworks for me." option: ::: ::If the player did not bring fireworks: ::: There will then a cutscene of the builder and Dr. Xu hugging. Trivia *This mission can trigger even if the player is already dating someone else.https://discordapp.com/channels/355645503897075713/406140812607488011/628816577021739009 *In the log, the final objective states to meet Mint for the date. The objective is actually to meet Dr. Xu. *Currently, this is the only mission that results in a relationship status change. *This mission is rare in that one objective is already complete before the mission starts. *If the builder has less then 15 stamina when talking to Higgins, the duel will still begin, as normal, and their stamina will be reduced to 0. *Talking to Dr. Xu at any time during the mission will prompt the following response: Rewards References The Brightest Star Category:Time sensitive missions